The Grand Final
This page deals with the Grand Final from the Chief Adjudicator's point of view. Another page, 'Schedule: Grand Final', covers the topic from the Convenor's perspective. It may be helpful for these two people to read both pages in order to fully understand arrangements. Procedure You should liaise closely with the Convenor about the planning for the Grand Final. Whose responsibility is what? What dignitaries are involved, and who is looking after them? Who is chairing the debate, and how will they be briefed? As with the rest of the tournament, it is sensible if the Convenor is responsible for the “event management”, logistics, dignitaries, timetable, etc., but that you organise the specific debating matters – which may include briefing the chair and timekeeper, ensuring the judges have all the materials they need, and arranging the delivery of the verdict. If the audience will include people unfamiliar with WSDC-style debates, you or someone else may like to make a short speech before the debate to explain what they are about to see. Verdicts and prizes There are many different ways of organising the ceremonial aspects of the Final; the key is that you and the Convenor have discussed everything and know exactly who is doing what. While the judges complete their ballots and retire to discuss the Final, there may be a speech or speeches to fill in the time, or the audience may be left to chatter on their own. When the speeches are complete or the judges return, the chair of the debate should invite “a representative of the judges” onto the stage to announce the verdict. Once the lucky judge has delivered their comments and announced the winners, someone needs to take charge of the proceedings. Ordinarily the judge will return to their seat and the debate chair will invite someone else to present the prizes. Again, this is all flexible, but everyone must know who’s doing what! The Rules mandate that certain teams must be given prizes – the winners, runners-up and semi-finalists, and also the best ESL team and best EFL team. The Convenor may decide to award other prizes as well, however – best individuals, all teams in the break, etc. – and indeed some have given out certificates to all participants. The number of prizes to be given out will affect how many you wish to give out at the Grand Final, where the focus should be on the two teams in the Final, and how many might be left until... The closing ceremony It is traditional that the dinner after the Grand Final is a chance for the numerous inevitable speeches of thanks, and also any further prize-giving. As CA you may be involved here in recognising best individuals (top 5? top 10? none at all?), semi-finalist teams and indeed all teams. You may invite people up to a podium to receive a physical award (especially those covered in Rule 19), or else simply ask them to stand and receive a round of applause. Category: Chief Adjudicator's Handbook